


【DamiTim】Ritual

by kizuna030



Category: DCU
Genre: Bottom Tim Drake, Damian Al Ghul - Freeform, Extremely Dubious Consent, Light Dom/sub, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Damian Wayne, Virgin Tim Drake, love at first fuck, porn with a little plot, size different
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030
Summary: 當一個al Ghul成年的時候，需要迎接他的祭品，以完成他的成人禮。When an al Ghul was fully grown, he had to embrace his offering, and to finish his ritual.中文書面語
Relationships: Tim Drake/Damian Wayne
Kudos: 27





	【DamiTim】Ritual

**Author's Note:**

> ＊ 年齡操作：18歲Damian、21歲Tim

古老而悠長的al Ghul家族有很多奇怪的儀式，其中一個就是在他們成年的當天，需要和一個由首領挑選的處子做愛，代表他們正式有責任為家族傳宗接代。所以當Damian在18歲當天收到他儀式的「祭品」時，他絲毫沒有半分驚訝。

Damian開門便看著那個被他的外公，Ra's al Ghul親自挑選給Damian的男生現在正坐在床尾，緊攥的拳頭放在膝蓋上，似乎正在克制內心的緊張和不安，等待著他需要侍服的人進來。聽到門扉開啓的聲音，對方馬上緊張地抬頭看向Damian。房間內的光線不算充足，只是在四周亮起了幾枝蠟燭。

即使只有昏黃的微弱燈光，仍然不阻Damian可以清楚地看見男生那雙暗藍色的大眼睛，在燭光下搖曳，閃動迷人的神彩。男生早已被僕人們準備好，以最好的姿態奉獻給Damian。他從容不逼地走到床邊，垂眼看著仍然坐著的男生，雙指隔著半透的面紗，把男生的下巴抬起來，仔細地打量男生的妝容。

Ra's給他挑選的男生確實有精緻的五官，就算有面紗的阻擋，Damian仍然可以看出那優美的唇形，大抵是被涂上粉色唇蜜的嘴巴不知所措地微啟，似乎不知道應該在這個時候說些甚麼。「你的名字是？」男生沒有思考便回應他的話：「Timothy Drake。」雖然他看上去沒有應有的緊張，可是他聲音中的微顫並沒有逃過Damian的耳朵。

Timothy。Damian在心裡默默地道出這三個音節，可他並沒有說出他的名字，反倒喊出男的的姓氏：「你多大了，Drake？」Damian用指腹摩挲Tim的下巴，繼續引導他開口：「21。」說實話這個答案讓Damian有些吃驚，眼前的男人看上去還只是個比自己還年輕的男生。不只是因為他臉上帶著稚嫩的少年氣息，還有他的身材。

Damian粗略估計如果他們同時站起來的話，Tim大概比他矮了半個腦袋。身材勻稱卻偏向瘦小，緊身的半身黑色背心展露出他雪白的雙臂，修長且有肌肉的線條。可是對於Damian長年都在刻苦地訓練的人來說，他感覺一下就能把它們折斷似的。

雖說年輕的al Ghul有剎那的驚訝，但光從他的表情無法看到任何的情緒，增加了Tim的不安感。Damian無意讓他接下來要一同完成儀式的對象緊張，所以他選擇詢問：「你知道你為甚麼會在這裡嗎？」看到Tim點點頭後，又繼續說：「為甚麼你會在這裡？」Damian明瞭他的外公是個為求達到目的而不擇手段的人，他有理由相信這個男孩並不是自願到來的。

「我的父母，他把我的父母帶走了。」果然和Damian想像中的一樣，Tim不是因為自己而來的。Tim不安地咬著下唇，他已經為了他的父母做好了準備。在被人為自己洗淨身體打扮的時候，他禁不住惶惑地想像即將佔有自己的人長的是甚麼樣，本以為會是個油頭的中年肥胖大叔。結果在對方進門的時候，他內心不住輕讚年輕男子那俊朗的外表，以及結實的身軀。

他和他一樣，身上穿著無䄂的黑色緊身背心，不過對方的背心是正常長度，包裹結實的腹肌，就像是希臘的神明似，每根線條都勾勒出主人的力量。他穿著一襲綠色的無䄂長袍，袍子邊上鑲著黑金相間的邊襯。展露在外頭的小蜜色肌膚散發出異國的味道，那雙碧綠色的眼眸像是連他的魂魄也要奪去似的誘惑。

Damian挑了下眉頭，似是承諾地說：「今晚過後，你便可以和你的父母一同安全地離開，我會親自確保這點。」一般來說，Damian不會被冠以「友善」的名銜，不過他內心想要對這個比他年長的男人寬容一點，他不太確定原因。Tim那雙暗藍色的眼睛燃起了希望的火苗，反射地回應：「謝謝，Mr. ......」這時他才憶起自己仍未知道對方的名字，這讓他有點尷尬。

可是Damian沒有讓他維持這尷尬多長時間，很快便接話：「Damian al Ghul。」Tim會意地點點頭，再次向他道謝：「謝謝你，Mr. al Ghul。」Tim純粹的暗藍比Damian所曾見過的寶物更為吸引，特別是當他的眼角被緋紅的眼影點綴，然後用它們看著Damian的時候，年輕的al Ghul感覺到內褲開始變得繃緊。

剛成年的少年將身上的長袍和衣服脫掉，語氣中帶著不容抗拒的態度：「躺到床上。」Tim自知沒有選擇的餘地，只得回應他的說話，讓後背貼到柔軟的黑色床單上，未經人事的他僵硬地等待接下來的性事。

Damian爬到Tim的身上，居高臨下地看著對方。一手撐在Tim的耳邊，另一隻手沿著大腿外側，透過開釵的黑色長裙撫到他的大腿內側。「你以前有做過嗎？」他當然知道Tim一定是個處子，這是儀式的一部份，他必須是第一個奪走他處子之身的人。Tim凝視著Damian，只是搖搖頭表示自己沒有做過，可是Damian想要聽對方親口說出來。

「用你的說話回答。」Damian沒有忽略男人放在床單上的雙手緊攥起來，但他等待對方開口：「我沒有做過。」Tim臉上的紅潤映襯著他的白晢和暗藍，使Damian不住滿意地低哼一聲。「我也沒有，如果知道這點會讓你好受點的話。」脫口而出的安撫說話讓Damian皺起眉頭，他不明白為何自己會這樣說，這不太像他平常會做的事情。

不過與其花時間思考自己的行為，Damian更想花時間在身下的人之上。他伏下身，讓自己躺在男人的身上，感受對方溫暖的身軀，起伏的胸腔。Damian的嘴巴靠到Tim的脖子上之前，先是聞到清新的花香竄進他的鼻子中，想必是他的僕人們給他洗澡時染上的。

男生張開嘴巴，先是試探地伸出舌頭舔過Tim的頸項，測試男人的反應。Tim倒吸了口氣別過臉，輕哼一聲的同時，連脖子上的小汗毛也一同立起來，這個微小的發現令Damian知道對方的身體似乎煞是敏感。他又不客氣地舔了好幾口，滿意地聽到男人發出悶哼。

很快他又不滿足單純地品嚐對方的味道，於是他張開嘴巴，先是試探地輕吸兩口，感受到身下人搖擺身體的時候，他放任自己吸吮男人的脖子，綻放出屬於他的暗紅花瓣。Tim咬著下唇，羞恥心讓他不敢發出哼叫，在Damian親吻他的脖子以前，他從沒想過自己的身體會如此敏感。

Damian用右手把他的上衣撩起，指腹準確地按在Tim粉色的乳頭上，不輕不重地按壓，又來回打轉，雙指捏著敏感的尖端輕輕拉扯。左手則色情地揉搓著男人算不上豐滿，手感卻意外的好的股瓣。敏感的乳尖被因長年握劍而變得粗糙地指頭按摩得舒服，Tim終於不住喘息。他瞇著眼感受Damian的嘴唇從他的脖子，慢慢向下啃咬突起的鎖骨。

聽到男人在耳邊輕喘的聲音，就像家中的黑貓一樣，搔得他心癢。Damian感受著血液往下腹匯聚，陰莖開始起反應。不過他仍然掌握一切，他可是天生領導者的al Ghul。他把Tim身上的半戴黑色緊身衣脫掉，毫不在意地扔到地上，映在眼前的是對方雪白的身軀上，已經站立起來的乳首。Damian低頭叼著剛才沒被觸碰的乳尖，舌頭靈巧地在其之上打轉，感覺口中的乳頭逐漸在他的挑逗下變得堅硬。一隻手繼續按摩另一顆被冷落的乳尖，Tim的呼吸也變得更沉重。

這個時候Tim開始覺得自己這21年的人生中，根本沒怎麼了解過自己的身體。乳頭被Damian玩弄得好舒服，一絲又一絲如同微弱電流的快感自他的脊椎流至四肢，下體光是被這樣親吻乳尖便已經變得堅硬。他無法自控地想要得到更多，後背無意識地弓起，好讓Damian可以把他的乳尖含得更深。直到Damian笑說一句貪心他才察覺到自己的行徑，禁不住羞紅了臉。

他想要讓自己的後背貼回床舖上，可是Damian像是預料到他的動作般，提前將大手放到Tim單薄的後背上，把他推回自己嘴邊。像是要埋進去一樣，越發用力地玩弄嘴巴裡的乳尖。Tim的雙手搭在Damian寬廣的肩上，不知要把對方推開還是拉近般，任由男生親吻他的乳頭。

在逐漸堆砌起來的快感下，Tim不禁夾住Damian撐在雙腿間的結實大腿，讓已經半硬地陰莖可以得到絲安慰。Damian允許情動的男人磨蹭在他的大腿上，自己則繼續舔弄對方白嫩的身體。男生終於玩弄夠他的乳首，薄唇卻不曾離開男人的軀體，仔細地感受溫熱的皮膚。Damian舔弄過他的腰肢，親吻扁平的肚枝，刻意用舌頭在肚臍邊打轉，直至親吻到男人的下腹時，他突然停下動作。

突然被打斷的親密讓Tim不住看向已經伏在跨間的Damian，寫滿情慾的暗藍此刻添了一分不解，不明白Damian為何突然停止。數秒後，Damian倏然把Tim繫在盆骨上的長裙扯到地上，突如其來的動作讓男人愣了下。沒有穿著內褲的他失去了遮擋，那已經挺立的陽具幾乎是彈出來似的。

Tim條件反射地想用手蓋著性器，可是Damian先他一步拉開他的雙手，把它們壓在床上。Damian語氣間的笑意讓Tim的臉變得更紅：「光是玩弄乳頭就有這樣的反應，不愧是個處男。」Tim想要反駁對方他也是個處男，可是他深明現在自己身處的境地，只得咬著下唇不說話。

Damian打量Tim的性器，他不太確定Tim的陰莖為何看上去會透著粉色，雖說知道自身的陽巨是比平均值要大，可是Tim的看起來還像個少年一樣。感受到男生灼熱的視線讓男人想要合攏雙腿，可是Damian的雙手把它們展得更開。現在Damian不僅可以看到Tim的性器，還能看到囊袋之下的後穴。那看上去像是連他一根指頭也無法容納，想到那緊緻的甬道將會如何包裹自己的陰莖，Damian可以感覺到仍束在褲子內的巨物興奮地跳動了一下。

年輕的al Ghul繼承人伸出舌頭，舔過已經流出前列腺液的龜頭，輕柔地在傘狀上打轉。Tim馬上抖動一下，逼出第一聲低吟。不給予更多時間讓Tim習慣這種快感，Damian已經張開嘴巴含著男人的龜頭。雖說Damian從未經歷性事，可是他就如無師自通般，嘟起嘴巴吸吮敏感不已的龜頭。快感讓Tim咬緊下唇，生怕羞恥的呻吟會脫口而出。

「叫出來，Drake。我要聽到你的聲音。」Damian吐出他的陰莖，壓抑著情慾的沙啞聲音無法聽出少年原來的聲線，Tim的腦袋先一步聽從對方的話，輕柔的低吟在空盪的房間回蕩。「啊.......嗯...嗯......」Tim的雙手插進Damian的髪間，想把對方的腦袋壓得更低，可卻不敢用力，只能像是簡單地放在上面。

Damian想聽到Tim更多甜而不膩的呻吟，在稍微習慣口交的感覺之後，男生便逐點逐點把陰莖吞得更深。雖說因為是第一次而無法進行深喉，可是Damian用他帶著厚繭的手，握在無法含進的柱身上，上下套弄。Tim的聲音瞬間變得更高亢，下肢隨著Damian的動作，抽插Damian的嘴巴。

他並沒有阻止Tim的動作，甚至默許他的行為。Damian沒有忘記這是Tim的第一次，況且男人等會也要履行他的職責，現在這種小事算不上甚麼。他想看到高潮的表情，想知道對方可以露出甚麼姿態，而他知道自己有一整晚時間可以觀察對方。

「我要射了.......嗯......啊.....放開......啊......」Damian感覺到嘴巴中的陰莖比剛才變得更大，Tim也開始掙扎想要推開男生，看上去不想讓自己射在Damian的嘴巴裡。可是Damian不僅想佔有Tim高潮的表情，還想知道他的味道。所以他用力地捉住Tim正掙扎的大腿，力度之大足以讓男人的大腿留下紫青的瘀青，可是Damian並不在意。

Tim很快便射進Damian的嘴巴裡，後者一滴不漏地把它們吞掉，碧綠色的雙眼一直向上盯著Tim高潮時的表情。男人渾身早已泛上情慾的緋紅，暗藍色的雙眸半瞇著凝視天花，仍然掛在臉上的面紗擋住他的下巴，可是Damian可以看見隨著男人張嘴用力地呼吸，那半透薄紗也跟著上下移動。全身無力地攤在床上，思緒被快感推到遠處。

濃稠的精液沒有讓Damian感到不適，反而被羶腥的味道將情慾挑得更高。他終於把繃緊他的褲子脫掉，已經硬透的巨物終於展示在Tim的面前。男人反射地吞了口唾液，那比他想像中大得要多，他不知道眼前的陽具是否會把他撕開兩步。Tim仍然喘著氣，可是眼神離不開那黝黑的碩大。

Damian被有些目瞪口呆的Tim弄得滿意地勾起一邊嘴角，他知道自己的尺吋確實傲人。他拍了拍Tim的屁股開口：「坐到我臉上，我要準備操你了。」直白的說話讓Tim不安地僵直了身體，不增等男人反應，Damian便靠在床頭，在把茶几上的潤滑拿過來的同時，等待Tim做好心理建設。

下定決心的Tim轉過身體，雙腿分開，膝蓋分別撐在Damian的臉龐邊，讓對方可以看到自己最隱私的部位－－那個連他自己也沒見過的後穴。自己則面對著那根早就硬起來的堅挺，在這個距離下，Tim再一次為對方的碩大感到震驚。可能這是因為有阿拉伯血統的緣故，令Tim不住擔心自己會不會被Damian的陰莖操壞。

可超乎Tim的想像，Damian足夠紳士及充滿耐性。男生先色情地掰開兩片股瓣，露出藏在其中的粉色小穴，看著緊緻的皺摺時，他突然有點心猿意馬。他聽到身後傳出潤滑劑開蓋的聲音，液體被擠出的聲音，緊接一陣冰凉的觸感碰上小穴的入口。異樣的感覺讓Tim往前縮一下，想要避開奇怪的感覺。可Damian一把捉住他的屁股，將他拉回來。

Damian先是把食指插進從未被觸碰望的禁地，他小心地觀察Tim的反應，沒有反抗的動作。只是低頭張開嘴巴，雙指用力地捏在Damian的大腿上，緩慢地調整呼吸。「讓你的嘴巴變得有用，舔我的陰莖，Drake。」Tim纖巧的手握上挺立的柱身，伸出粉舌在龜頭上打轉，就像Damian剛才對他做的一樣。仍掛在Tim面上的面紗擋住Damian部分視線，可是他可以清楚感覺到Tim正在做的動作。

靈巧的舌頭緩慢地在龜頭上打轉，確保每一吋地方都被他的唾液打濕。在舌頭滑過最敏感的馬眼時，快感自脊椎流動到Damian的全身。男生一瞬間便意識到他無需指導Tim做任何事，要不是他確定Tim是個處男的話，他也許會以為對方早就做過這種事情無數次。也有可能是，Tim天生就是被他操的婊子。

在Tim張大嘴巴含進他的龜頭時，Damian也不再只感受，而是緩慢地抽動食指，看著粉色的穴口把他的指頭吞進去，抽出來的時候暗紅的緊緻穴肉隨著他的動作被拉出。在要添加一根手指之前，Damian又再在Tim的穴口上方擠一堆冰冷的潤滑液，這次Tim克制住自己想要移動的衝動，分毫不動地讓Damian增加一根指頭，嘴巴同時沒有怠慢，繼續上下來回吞吐男生的陰莖。

Damian緊盯著Tim的穴口是怎樣被他的手指逐漸開發，在緊緻的甬道中向上屈曲指尖，尋找那會讓男人舒服不已的敏感點。年輕的al Ghul在Tim的後穴中探索，直至摸到那突出的小點時，身上的人馬上傳來一聲急促的呼吸聲，身體瞬間變得更柔軟，腰身往下靠，朝著Damian的屁股向上揚了一點。

這是Damian需要的暗示，他不再那麼小心，雙指開始帶著些粗暴地在Tim的敏感點上抽動，屈曲，轉動，每一次都可以準確地捕捉男人的敏感點。男生敏感的龜頭上堵住了Tim細碎的呻吟，一下又一下從喉嚨哼出的氣息全打在其之上，Damian不得不瞇起雙眸低聲喘著氣享受。

在第一根指頭插進禁地的時候，並沒有感覺到痛楚，這得感謝Damian沒有吝嗇擠在他後穴的潤滑液。他可以感覺到有根手指在他的體內來回插抽，可是只有理智上得悉此事的感覺，但也沒有其他感覺。然而在Damian找到他體內的敏感點時，這一切都改變了。那逐點增加的快感讓他無法抑制呻吟，淫褻的水聲在房間回盪，讓Tim變得更興奮，剛才發洩過不久的陽具再次顫巍巍地站起來。

意識到自己光是被抽插後穴便再次起了反應，Tim不住羞紅了臉，內心說服自己這只是無法逃避的生理反應，他並沒有那麼樂在其中，現在所做的事只是為了他的父母。可是在這種情況下想到他的父母，只把事情弄得更糟。他不敢想像要是他的父母知道他現在所做的事，那個他們一直誇讚聰明的兒子，現在就像下流的婊子一樣給比自己年輕的男生口交，翹著屁股被對方的手指抽插得又硬了，不知道他的父母會以何等失望的目光看著他。

無法得悉Tim內心掙扎的Damian，此時仍在沉醉於玩弄男人身體的興頭上。他的理智很清楚Tim其實不需要那麼多潤滑液，可是他想要看著對方的後穴不斷流出透明的液體......不，不是是潤滑液，還有他將射滿他的濃稠精液。想到他等會就可以看到的淫靡景象，Damian忍不住又往Tim的甬道中加添一根指頭。

Damian看著本來緊緻的摺痕被他的三根指頭撐平，三指往外指小穴撐看，讓Damian可以窺探到那暗粉的肉穴。看到穴道是怎樣被自己操開，使埋在Tim嘴巴中的陰莖跳動一下。快感逼使男人終於不住把肉棒吐出，癱軟地靠在Damian結實的大腿上呻吟。

「Mr. al Ghul......啊......嗯...」興奮的呻吟輕鬆地撩撥起Damian的情慾，習慣把握和主導一切的年輕al Ghul並不喜歡這種被人撩動的感覺，所以他有點壞心眼地更加用力地用指頭抽插男人，刻薄地命令：「叫出我的名字，還是你更希望被我的外公操，Drake？」然而卻無法掩飾語氣中的佔有欲和黑暗。

Tim大概是被他的話中的含意嚇一跳，先是愣了數秒，才順從地喊出他的名字：「Damian......」Damian不屑地哼聲，算是回應男人的話。可是無法解釋內心的滿足，或是滿肚子飛舞的蝴蝶。聽到Tim喊出他的名字，這種感覺很對。Damian沒有再讓Tim含著他的陰莖，更樂意聽見對方呻吟出他的名字。

直到Damian認為他已經把對方開拓夠了，本來緊緻的肉穴現在被他插得又濕又軟，他用大手拍在Tim的屁股上，看著股瓣的肉抖動。「躺到床上，Drake。」Tim深呼吸一口氣，知道他的處男之身要被正式奪去，而他沒有可以逃離的可能。

男人躺在黑色的床單上，雙腿張開......讓Damian更正：不只是張開大腿，而是用纖巧的雙抱住大腿根部，一雙長腿展示在空中，同時把挺立的陰莖和隱秘的後穴展露在Damian的面前。Damian不難注意Tim抓住大腿的雙手用力得關節也發白，他的手抓過Tim的小腿，別過頭分別在男人的腳踝上輕咬一口，才把他的雙腿放到自己的肩上。

Tim臉上的面紗仍然沒有被摘下，不過Damian可以看到對方因為含為自己口交，變得又紅又腫的嘴巴。而現在他要用那硬得接近發痛的陰莖，操進Tim的身體裡，完成他的儀式。Damian握著沾滿Tim唾液的肉棒，先是用龜頭在穴口上磨蹭數下，才把龜頭推進肉穴裡頭。

Damian看著自己紫紅色的龜頭沒入那緊緻的小穴當中，甬道完美地包裹他碩大的龜頭，這種感覺真他媽的好。光是把龜頭插進去的快感，就差點讓Damian想要馬上用整根陰莖捅進濕熱的穴道中。可是他要讓Tim牢記自己，記住自己是奪去他第一次的人，緊記他給予他的快感，所以他不疾不徐地把陽具插進去。

等到Tim的後穴完全容納Damian的肉棒，Damian的囊袋碰上Tim的後穴入口時，二人幾乎是同時呼出那被屏住的氣息。男生看著穴肉因為他的動作而被操進甬道中，試探地把陰莖抽出，果不其然看見緊咬他的粉色的穴肉也稍微被拉出來，他的視覺得到了無比的滿足。

於是他終於把目光放到Tim的臉上，才發現自己不是唯一盯著男人後穴的人。為了讓身下的人看得更清楚，Damian非常體貼地向Tim的方向移動數分，隨意拿起床邊的枕頭墊在Tim的屁股下方，把對方掛在肩上的雙腿往上提，好讓男人可以飽覽自己被抽插的後穴。

看得更清𥇦的結果是Tim不住緊張地縮了縮後穴，快感讓Damian低吼一聲，馬上吸引了Tim的注意。那雙暗藍色的眼眸看向他，就像是被盯上的獵物一樣，帶著微弱的恐慌。Damian給Tim一些時間習慣體內的陰莖後，便開始慢慢地擺動腰肢。

抽出一小截陰莖，用力地插回去，抽出，又再插進去，逼出Tim微小的呻吟，不知所措的雙手無助地攥緊身側的床單。「哈......啊......啊......」緊緻又濕透的小穴把Damian咬得很舒服，加上Tim的呻吟，讓男生的動作開始逐漸變大，精壯的腰肢大幅度地搖動。每次抽插都只把龜頭留在肉穴中，再整根插回天堂似的甬道裡。

憑藉剛才的記憶，Damian很快便找回Tim的敏感點。察覺到每次擊中敏感點都會讓Tim的後穴收縮之後，男生下意識地想要得到更多，用力地讓操弄那塊突起的小塊。「Damian......輕點......啊......」快感讓Tim不得不開口求饒，對於21年來只靠自己雙手釋放，未經人事的Tim來說，這種快感過於激烈。下腹匯聚的快感使他無法思考清楚，空白的腦海中只有Damian的名字。

可是Damian沒有理會他的求饒，甚至低下頭叼住粉色的乳頭，把玩敏感的乳尖，惹得Tim的呻吟變得更大聲。不僅是乳首的快感，因為Damian的動作把男人的雙腿壓到肩上，穴口抬得更高，讓Damian的陰莖可以插得更深。Tim的一手抱住Damian的腦袋，另一隻手搭在對方的後背上。

「Damian.......啊...Damian.......」男生的身體把Tim的籠罩在身下，卻沒有讓男人感到壓迫，只有說不清的安全感。Tim的陰莖夾在二人的腹間，伴隨Damian抽插的動作同樣得到撫慰。乳首、陰莖，連同後穴的三重快感讓Tim很快又攀上高峰，他喊出Damian的名字，彷彿對方是他的救世主一樣。

Tim的後穴把Damian咬得越來越緊，指甲抓在Damian的身上，染上哭腔的聲音在Damian的耳邊響起：「Damian...啊......要射.......啊......嗯......啊......要射了.......」Damian想要開口說他知道，可是他的嘴巴正忙著玩弄已經硬起來的乳尖，所以他以身下越發快速的動作來回應對方的說話。

男人高亢的叫聲，後穴劇烈的收縮，和二人腹間的濕潤幾乎是同時發生。Damian幾乎被痙攣的肉穴絞得全數射進Tim的後穴，可是他沒有讓自己停下來，反倒是繼續在Tim高潮的期間抽插對方，直到男人渾身癱軟才停下來。

趁著這個小停頓，Damian也讓自己緩過氣來。他不想停下，還沒有佔有夠Tim。男生撐起上身，好讓自己可以打量男人的臉頰。還在高潮餘韻中的Tim半瞇雙眼，迷離地看向凝望自己的Damian。全身染上情慾的緋紅，高潮的快感使他身上佈滿汗水，他看上去就被操得失智不清一樣，而這是因為Damian。

Damian把Tim臉上的面紗解下，現在他可以看到Tim完整的樣子，沒有任何東西遮掩。男人的唇上確實被塗上唇蜜，只是因為剛才的口交而被蹭到嘴角邊，可是這不影響Damian想要親吻他的衝動。Damain從沒想過自己會想要親吻自己的祭品，可是在他可以想清楚之前，便已經低頭親上Tim的嘴巴。

沒有想到會被親吻的Tim很快便投入在這個接吻之中，他歪過腦袋，閉上眼睛，張開嘴巴，好讓Damian可以把舌頭伸進他的口腔裡。Damian接受他的邀情，自然不過地把舌頭溜進Tim的嘴巴裡，霸道地像是要佔有領地似般舔過每一吋地方，不漏掉任何一顆貝齒。

靈巧的舌頭捲上Tim無處可逃的舌頭，讓它們可以糾纏在一起。倏然間，空氣中不再只存有性慾的氛圍，增添了不知從何而起的親密。Tim沒有抗拒Damian的親吻，更甚是配合對方的動作，感受男生的舌尖掃過他的上顎而產生的搔癢感。和自己完成成人禮，被挑選的對象親吻是沒有意義的，可是Damian卻無法自控因為這親吻而帶來的滿足感。

這股滿足感驅使Damian重新下身的搖擺，他要準備填滿Tim的小穴。他繼續親吻Tim，吸吮男人的嘴巴，輕咬對方的下唇，聽著Tim的呻吟越漸甜膩。他讓男人修長的雙腿垂到身側，然後意外地感覺對方的小腿自動交叉扣在他的腰上。

房間內的燈光搖曳，木製的床隨著他們的動作而吱吱作響、Tim止不住的呻吟、他們接吻的吸吮聲、囊袋拍打胯下的聲音，還有淫靡的水聲，一切都讓這場本應只是儀式的性事變得更完美。他們有點迷失在這場性愛當中，二人的親密讓這場成人禮變得更多，也許這不再是一場儀式，Tim也不再只是祭品。

Damian放開被他親得紅腫的嘴巴，又再埋在男人的頸窩間咬下痕跡。後者同樣把腦袋靠在Damian的鎖骨上，雙臂環在男生的後背上，溫熱的氣息全打在對方的胸膛上。添上親密的性愛讓二人很快攀上高潮的邊緣。

「Damian......我......啊......又要......」Tim的四肢收緊，抱住Damian的身軀。這次Damian回應了他的話，不再只用行動回應：「射出來。」他充滿情慾的嗓音低沉且沙啞得可怕，連帶Tim的心臟也開始顫抖起來。

Tim痛苦地搖搖頭，已經高潮過兩次的他被甜蜜的快感折磨著，不確定自己是否還可以射出來。Damian的抽插變得更用力，也更快速，鼓勵似地親上Tim的耳珠，在他的耳邊低喃：「為我射出來，Timothy。」

在Damian的聲音喚出他的名字時，Tim便弓起腰身，再次尖叫著射了出來。他的後穴痙攣似地咬緊Damian的肉棒，每一吋肉穴擠弄硬得可怕的巨物，終於把肉棒中的精液擠出來。Damian勉強地再來回抽插數下，便把濃稠的精液全數射進Tim的小穴中。感覺到溫熱的液體打在敏感的內壁上使Tim幾乎哭泣，對他以言這一切都太多了。

二人用力地喘著氣，讓自己從激烈的高潮中緩和過來。Damian是先恢復過來的人，他坐起來，把軟下來的陰莖抽出來的同時，雙眼看著自己的精液混合潤滑液，爭先恐後地從合不攏的小穴流出來。他看著白濁順著Tim股間的曲線往下滑，一點一滴地在黑色的床單上流下痕跡。

對於自己的傑作煞是滿意的Damian側過身，毫不在意二人身上的黏膩，把仍在喘息的Tim抱在懷中。他感受男人向他懷中靠去，在Tim的額上留下一吻，喃喃自語一句他也沒有想清楚的話。

「我想我會把你留下來。」

**Author's Note:**

> 媽啊，總算趕上Damian生日完結前寫完了。
> 
> 預告一下12月Tumblr上會有TimDamiTim Week，已經預定會參加了
> 
> 就是說！12月！有7天會看到我！在發！TimDami！或是DamiTim的！


End file.
